What Happens Next?
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: Anna went to Mrs. Hughes for help! What happens when the secret the two women share causes a crisis to more than one marriage? CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. The aftermath of that night

Chapter 1: The aftermath of that night…

_**A/N: So, this idea is something that was in my mind since I recovered from the shock of the third episode. I was wondering and thinking what is going to happen after that night. How the secret Anna and Mrs. Hughes share is going to affect their lives? This story is my answer to the question. I had to watch again episode three. I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If any character or situation that appears here and not at Downton Abbey then it's mine. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

She quickly put on her coat and hat and left the house. She only stopped for a moment hearing her husband calling her but continued walking without a glance at him. She knew that he wouldn't follow her and that was a relief to her. She walked towards the gardens of the estate that she always loved. It was April but it was quiet chilly outside in the evening. The cool air of the night was a relief to her hot face that was wet from her tears. It took away her thoughts for a few minutes but they came back to her and caused more tears to fall. She didn't want to confront her husband tonight, so she kept walking waiting for the time to pass so her husband would be asleep when she returned to their room at the house.

John watched his wife as she continued to walk away without a glance to him. He was worried about her but he was also confused with her behavior. His first thought was to follow her but he decided it against it. Maybe if he gave her some time alone she would be able to talk to him. He stood there staring the closed door of the back yard for a few moments before walking inside the house again. Suddenly, he stopped dead at his tracks when he reached the housekeeper's sitting room. He remembered that his wife told him that the housekeeper had found her a dress. He thought that maybe she knew something about his wife and he raised his hand to knock.

Elsie had seen John following his wife at the back door and hurried to her sitting room closing the door behind her. She had just got downstairs after attending to Lady Mary lying to her about Anna not feeling very well. She was relieved that the rest of the staff had already retired to their rooms for the night. She knew that the butler was at his pantry attending to some paperwork or anything else and he may not come to ask her to join him for a cup of tea or a glass of wine. After all, it was past midnight by now and they both had a very busy week. She sat in her desk trying to concentrate on some papers but she couldn't stop thinking the events of the day. Everything was going well until Ivy came to her sitting room about Mrs. Patmore. They were all excited that they were allowed to listen Nellie Melba singing. She was shocked and surprised to find Anna at that state in her sitting room with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, a knock on her door brought her back from her thoughts. She wiped the tears she hadn't realized that were falling. "Come in.", she called with a shaky voice.

John opened the door and was surprised to see the housekeeper at this state. He always admired her for her strength and the kindness she showed whenever someone needed her. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mrs. Hughes.", he knew that something had happened to put the woman in this state. "I was wondering if you know what's wrong with Anna.", he was worried about his wife and he wanted to know what was happening with her.

Elsie's eyes widened a bit at this. "What do you mean, Mr. Bates?", she didn't want to say something wrong in case Anna had told him something

"She told me that she wasn't feeling very well and she fainted which was the cause of what happened to her face. Is something wrong with her?", he was more worried now upon seeing the older woman's eyes widening before.

"She must be tired. This week had been very busy for all of us.", she wanted so much to tell him the truth but Anna had made her promise that she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

John didn't want to pressure the housekeeper anymore, especially after seeing how tired she looked. "Yes, it was a very busy week. You may be right. I'm sorry to interrupting you, Mrs. Hughes. Good night!", he said with a small sad smile.

"Good night, Mr. Bates.", she watched him as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

She decided to attend to the most important papers before going up to her room to rest because she knew very well that she wasn't going to sleep tonight or the nights to follow. Almost an hour later she put her papers and pen aside, looked once more around the room, turned off the light and left the room closing the door behind her. In the same moment Charles left his pantry closing the door behind him. "Elsie, I was coming to you right now.", he offered her a smile. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for a glass of wine.", he was hoping that her answer would be positive. He wanted so much to have a bit of time with her alone.

She wanted so much to accept his offer but she was feeling very tired and she couldn't confront him tonight. She raised her head to look at him and saw the hope in his eyes which sank her heart. "I'm sorry, Charles. I was heading upstairs to my room. I'm very tired and it's already two in the morning.", she didn't lose his gaze for a second.

He noticed how tired she looked and the tracks of tears on her face. He was worried about her now. "Elsie, what's wrong?", he put a hand on her arm and was surprised when she stepped back from him.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Carson.", she didn't move from where she stood. "I'm very tired. Good night, Mr. Carson.", she said and left quickly before he had the chance to stop her with his words or his hands.

She closed and locked the room as soon as she entered her room upstairs. She pressed her back against the door and stood there for a few moments. Suddenly, she felt like she couldn't breathe, like something was taking away from her to capability to breathe properly. She got out of her dress, her corset, her shoes and stockings as quickly as she could. She stood only in her undergarments feeling able to breathe again. She didn't want to put on her nightgown feeling that it may take again the capability of breathing. She walked towards her bed, lied down and curled in a ball crying all night.

She finally walked towards the house feeling a little better thanks to the walk through the gardens of the estate. She saw that everyone had gone to bed and went slowly upstairs. She didn't want to sleep with her husband and knowing that her former room was still empty she decided to sleep there, if she managed to sleep tonight. She removed quickly her dress, her corset, her shoes and her stockings, put them aside and lied down on her former bed covering her body with the blanket. She curled in a ball and started crying again.

**/-00-/**

Anna went downstairs thinking that she was the first one, except from the kitchen staff, to be up and about but she saw the door of the sitting room being a bit open and the housekeeper working on some papers. She decided to leave the housekeeper alone and made her way to the servant's hall and sat at her usual seat. After a while all the staff was up and about, sitting in the large table and having breakfast. Everyone noticed the weird atmosphere that was in the room. Charles noticed how tired Elsie looked and tried to start a conversation with her but her answers were short and she avoided looking at him. John noticed how tired his wife looked and wanted to speak with her about last night but he didn't have a chance as Lady Mary's bell rang and she left quickly.

Elsie seeing that the family started to woke up, left the servant's hall and went to her sitting room. She didn't want to confront Charles about last night and she tried to focus on her work for the day. It was already difficult for her because she was tired from the busy week and she hadn't slept a second. Every time she closed her eyes the image of Anna and memories were in front of her making her to open her eyes immediately and cry once more. Suddenly, she felt that her hands were a bit wet and discovered that she was crying once more.

It was time for the servants to have lunch. Anna was upstairs helping Lady Mary to change to rest. John was already in the servant's hall waiting for the others. Charles was at his pantry working on some important papers. Beryl informed him that the lunch was ready. He finished what he was doing and left his pantry to go to the servant's hall when he saw Elsie coming down with a ledger in her hands. Somehow she missed the step and started falling forward when she felt someone grabbing her and steadying her. Anna was at the top of the stairs seeing what happened and was worried about the housekeeper. Elsie raised her head to look who had helped her and saw Charles looking at her with concern. "Don't touch me.", she stepped back quickly and rushed to her sitting room closing and locking the door behind her. That took everyone by surprise, especially Charles, Anna and Beryl, who was ready to enter the servant's hall.

Anna entered the servant's hall and took her usual seat while Charles and Beryl remained looking each other. They were very confused about the housekeeper's behavior. "What's wrong with her, Charles?", the cook whispered to him as she walked towards him.

"I don't know, Beryl. Until yesterday evening everything was fine.", he was very worried and confused. "I don't know what's wrong with her.", he was telling the truth to the cook because he didn't know if he had done something wrong. Suddenly they heard a noise, like something was broken, coming from the sitting room. They rushed to the door quickly worried about what happened. "El…", he remembered that he was in front of the whole staff and he wasn't alone speaking with his wife. "Mrs. Hughes, are you alright?", he was getting very worried about her. "Mrs. Hughes, please open the door.", he looked concerned at the cook who just shrugged her shoulders.

They heard a click and saw the door of the sitting room opening. Elsie appeared in front of them. "I'm fine, Mr. Carson. A glass fell on the floor and broke. I cleared up everything.", she looked at them sternly. "I have a lot of work to do, so I won't have lunch with the rest of you.", she closed the door without saying anything more leaving them confused.

Everyone went back to the servant's hall and took their seats. They had a very silent lunch for the first time in weeks. Although, inside of the sitting room Elsie was clearing up the cut on her hand. It was deep but not deep enough to need the doctor, so she attended to it herself. After she had cleared up the cut and put a bandage carefully, she sat in her armchair and let the tears she was holding to fall free and the memories to come.

_**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what you think about this and if you would like to continue this. **_


	2. WARNING-DECISION

After episode four ended the inspiration came to me and I've already finished the second chapter of this story! I don't know when I would like to update it! So, I leave the decision to you!

When would you like to update the second chapter?

A. By the evening of Monday 14-10-2013

B. Wednesday 16-10-2013

C. Friday 18-10-2013

Leave a review with your choice A, B or C until nine o'clock in the evening my time (UK is two hours behind Greece, my country)!

Thank you!


	3. A crisis is coming

Chapter 2: A crisis is coming

_**A/N: My reviewers win! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! It will concentrate on the two couples and how they continue their life after what happened with Anna. So, first I will watch the episode and then I will write the next chapter and upload until Saturday, depends on how busy I am during that week. Sorry if you notice something wrong, as you see English isn't my mother language. This chapter focuses on Charles and Elsie. Maybe the next chapter will have both couples. I hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Any character or situation that appears here and not in Downton Abbey, is my creation.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

She was lying down in her bed looking up at the ceiling with tears in her eyes which were soaking her pillow. She was holding an open book on her stomach that she was supposed to be reading to help her get away for a while. She had stopped two times crying and began reading the book but soon she started crying once more. She didn't do anything to stop them thinking that it would be a little better if she let those tears fall free from her eyes. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door which made her look towards the door. She pulled herself into a sitting position, put the book on the night stand and wiped her eyes. "Come in.", she called as she fixed a little her hair.

"How are you feeling, Elsie?", the cook entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"I'm fine, Beryl. You didn't have to come up here.", she was upset because she wanted to stay alone for a while but the older woman just wanted to help her. "I'm sorry.", she said in a low voice as tears started falling from her eyes once more.

The older woman walked towards the housekeeper with slow steps and sat in the chair next to the bed. She had noticed that something had changed with her friend since last night but she didn't know what was that something. She held out her hands to the younger woman's hands in hers when she noticed the bandage she had on her left hand. "Elsie, what happened?", she was worried about her friend.

Elsie was taken by surprise with her friend's question and when she looked up to the cook, she saw what she was staring at. "It's nothing, Beryl. It will be better in a few days. There's nothing to worry about.", she wanted to drop it but she knew that her friend was as stubborn as she was despite not being Scottish.

"Elsie Hughes-Carson, don't try this with me. You know very well that it won't work, my dear friend.", she sat in the bed next to the housekeeper. "What really happened, Elsie?", she wanted to help her friend but she couldn't if she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"You heard the noise of something breaking?", she asked, though she knew the answer very well and the older woman nodded slowly waiting to hear the truth. "I was so upset that a wave of dizziness overtook me and I hold on the table to steady myself but the glass fell on the floor. I kneeled down to pick up the pieces and a piece gave me a nice cut.", she held out her left bandaged hand while another wave of tears started falling once more.

The cook put her arm around the younger woman's shoulders while her other hand took hold of the housekeeper's hand. Elsie leaned in her friend's embrace who let her cry while she was rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a while Beryl noticed that the sobs had subsided and that Elsie had fallen asleep in her arms. Slowly she stood up and lied the housekeeper down in the bed. Elsie didn't stir which gave Beryl a sigh of relief who covered her with a blanket and sat by her side for a while in case she would wake up and needed something.

**/-00-/**

The next morning while Mary, Rose and Tom along with Anna left to catch the train for London, Elsie was still in her room sleeping. During breakfast Charles had noticed that the housekeeper hadn't come down and after it ended he went in search of her in her sitting room. Beryl noticed that the butler was looking for his wife asked him to speak with him in his pantry. "She is still in her room sleeping. Last night I went to check on her and she cried herself to sleep in my arms.", she informed him with concern in her voice. "I will go upstairs in a while to check on her. Charles, don't pressure her to speak with you. She will come to you when she's ready. Give her some time.", she put her hand on his arm reassuringly.

Charles opened the door of his pantry for the cook. "Thank you so much, Beryl.", he said offering a sad smile to his friend of more than twenty years. The cook smiled back as they left the pantry but stopped in their tracks. Elsie was coming down the stairs and going straight to her sitting room. "Elsie?", he called her but she stopped only for a moment to look at him with an empty face and entered her sitting room closing the door behind her.

Charles was ready to go after her to check on her but a hand on his arm stopped him and he looked down at the cook. "Give her time, Charles. She needs it. She will come to you when she's ready.", she looked at the closed door of the sitting room and sighed heavily. She was worried about her friend but she wasn't going to pressure her. "Give her time. She loves you very much.", the last sentence was sent by a low voice and accompanied with a sad smile from the cook.

He watched as the cook entered the kitchen shouting, as usual, to Daisy and to Ivy and looked at the closed door of the sitting room. He wanted so much to enter that room and hold her in his arms but he knew that that wasn't going to work. He decided to give her as much time as she needed and she would come to him when she was ready to speak with him. He loved her very much and he didn't want to lose her. At that moment the bell from the library rang and he went upstairs.

As she closed the door of her sitting room, she collapsed on the floor with her back against the door. She looked towards her small library where she had placed the photograph of her marriage with Charles. Tears started falling from her eyes as she stared at the photograph. The day of her marriage was one of her happiest days of her whole life. She didn't have a very happy childhood at her home with her family until she was old enough to leave the farm for a life in service. She wiped her eyes and stood up to start working but a wave of dizziness overtook her completely and fell on the floor unconscious.

**/-00-/**

It was time for the servant's lunch. Charles and Beryl were worried because they haven't seen the housekeeper since she came down from her room and entered her sitting room. Charles knew that his wife had started to close up again and he wanted to do something but he didn't know what. Suddenly, something came in his mind and he went quickly to the kitchen. "Mrs. Patmore, may I have a word in my pantry?", he left as quickly as he had entered and waited in his pantry for the cook.

Beryl instructed Daisy and Ivy to continue and went to the pantry while the concern was building inside of her. She closed the door behind her and stared at the butler who was sitting in his desk looking in the emptiness. "What happened, Charles?", she was getting worried about the butler as well now.

Charles was pulled out of his thoughts with her question and looked up at her. "Beryl! I'm afraid Elsie started to close up again. Do you remember what it is in two weeks?", he asked her still thinking.

"No! I don't remem…", she trailed off after giving it a thought. "Oh my God! It's been years, Charles. Why she is closing up again? I don't understand.", she was getting more worried about her friend now.

"I don't know, Beryl. Something happened that pulled out everything after years of happiness.", he was rubbing his forehead trying to find out what happened.

The two of them continued talking without knowing that they had an audience, the person that they were talking about. Elsie stood there for a few minutes hearing what they were saying as the anger was building inside of her. _'They don't have the right to discuss about me and my personal life, even if one of them is my husband.',_ she thought and entered the servant's hall taking her usual seat.

As they left the pantry they were surprised to see her sitting in the table speaking with Mr. Bates. Beryl went to the kitchen as Charles entered the servant's hall taking his usual seat at the head of the table. He wanted to know what was wrong with his wife but he didn't have a chance as she was speaking with Mr. Bates or eating and as soon as she finished, she excused herself and went back to her sitting room. She didn't leave her sitting room only when he entered to speak with her and she excused herself saying that she had things to do. She took the chance to avoid him once more when he left to check everything for the night and she went upstairs to her room. He was worried about his wife but he was getting upset with her behavior.

They hadn't spoken properly since last night when they talked about his past and about Alice. At that moment a thought crossed his mind. _'What if she is upset with me about Alice? She didn't seem to mind when she discovered about her.'_ He found it very difficult to understand the behavior of the housekeeper, _his wife_.

**/-00-/**

The following night he was sitting in his desk looking at the photograph of Alice which was in a frame his wife had bought. After hearing that Anna wanted to move back in the house, learning that Edna gave her notice and left and Elsie giving him this _gift_, he thought that the problem with Edna and the behavior of Anna were the things troubling her. As he was staring at the photograph he made a decision. He took the photograph and put it on a table away from his desk. He wanted to place a photograph of his lovely wife, not a woman that he loved many years ago.

He finished the most important papers that needed to be done and put everything aside. He checked everything and was ready to leave his pantry when the door flew open and the cook entered with flushed cheeks trying to catch her breath. "What happened, Beryl?", he was worried as he took in the appearance of his friend.

As she started breathing normally, she looked up at him. "Elsie! She was having a nightmare and she is burning up.", she was worried and didn't hide it.

Charles stood there for a few moments trying to calm down. "Not again! Oh God, please help us!", he stormed out of his pantry to the kitchen where he took a bowl with cool water and some flannels from her sitting room. They went quickly to the housekeeper's bedroom. He started placing the wet flannels with the cool water on her forehead praying to God for the fever to come down. They didn't go to their bedrooms but stayed there to take care of her.

After an hour the fever hadn't come down while Beryl had fallen asleep in the armchair next to the bed and Charles had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. Suddenly, they woke up as they heard something. Elsie was tossing in her bed as she was fighting someone. Charles put his hands on her shoulders to wake her up. "No!", she screamed in her sleep. "Get off of me! No!", she screamed again and pushed him away from her.

After Beryl saw this she decided to take over. She put her hands gently on the younger woman's shoulders. "Elsie, wake up. It's only a bad dream.", she talked to her with a soft voice while shaking her slightly. Elsie stopped fighting and pushing away, calmed a bit and opened her eyes. After seeing Charles beside her bed looking at her with concern, she started crying in Beryl's arms. "Don't worry, my dear. Everything will be alright.", she was sitting in the bed with Elsie in her arms rocking her back and forth to calm her.

_**Please, please, please review. I would like to know what you think of this chapter. **_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. A secret revealed

**Chapter 3: A secret is revealed**

_**A/N: I had a difficult time writing this chapter as I didn't know how to continue the story after episode five and I had a busy week. I was confused as to what to write but I decided to continue and only have a few hints from episode five. I hope that episode six will help more my inspiration to write the next chapter. I hope you like it, as I don't feel very confident about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama isn't mine.**_

Two weeks had passed already and Elsie was pushing him away, a bit more with each day it passed. She didn't let him kiss her as they used to do in secret and touch her, not even her hand. She was avoiding him as much as was possible and they only talked about matters of the house. Whenever he started talking about their life, their marriage, their happiness together she would find an excuse and leave him watching her. She could see the hurt she was causing him with her behavior but she wasn't ready to confront him, to let him comfort her and sleep together.

He didn't know what to do to help his wife. He knew very well the reason she was behaving like that. It was hurting him to see her like this once more and not being able to do something to help her, to make her feel better because she wasn't ready yet and he knew that he needed to give her time. He was just watching and being close to her in silence. He was glad, though, that she would let Beryl be there for her, comfort her and help her in any way she let her do it.

Anna was relieved to know that she wasn't pregnant with the child of that… man. She was so relieved and had informed the housekeeper about that. She had noticed how relieved but very sad was the older woman and that she was behaving very weird since that night of her… fall. She wanted to know what was troubling her but decided not to pressure her.

**/-00-/**

Charles was in his pantry working on some important papers about the next delivery wine which was arriving the next day. It had taken him the double amount of time that he thought because every now and then his mind travel back to his wife. He heart was hurting to see her like this. He wanted to help her but he knew that she wasn't ready yet and if he pressured her she would push him farther away.

Elsie was in her sitting room working on the papers for the store cupboard. She was feeling tired so she decided to sat down in her armchair to rest for a while. As she closed her eyes, slowly she drifted off to sleep and memories of the distant past came back to her.

_She was promoted for housekeeper of Downton two years ago. A few months after her promotion Charles had confessed his love for her and they had decided to get married but keep it a secret until it was completely necessary to reveal it. Nothing made them regret that decision. Although, there were times when they wanted to just tell everyone that they were married and live happily together either in Downton or somewhere else but every time they decided to keep it a secret. _

_She had her half day off and decided to go to Ripon to search for a present for Charle's birthday in a month. It was getting darker outside when she arrived at Downton' train station and started walking quickly to get back to the house. As she was walking she heard a noise behind her but she didn't give it much thought and kept walking. Suddenly, two men stopped in front of her and she stopped in her tracks. _

_They were smiling at her and she tried to pass them but they grasped her by the arms and dragged near to a huge tree. She tried to get free from their grasps but they were stronger than her and made it very difficult. One of the men seeing that she wasn't cooperating punched her on the face. She fell backwards as a wave of dizziness overtook her. As she gained back her senses she felt two hands lifting up her skirt while two other hands opened her coat and ripped her blouse. She tried once more to get free but that seemed to anger them and one of them punched her again on the face._

_She let the tears fall from her eyes as one of them moved on top of her and entered her quickly. She tried to fight him off but the other man pinned her hands on the ground while the other was thrusting harder and faster inside her. Soon she felt his weight off of her and thought that they would leave but soon the man that was holding her hands started what the other had finished only seconds ago. She tried to fight him off as he thrust harder and faster inside her but the grip on her hands increased and she knew that it would leave bruises. _

_After a while the torture was over as the two men left quickly leaving her with ripped clothes and bruises on her face and hands. She stood up with what strength she had left, gathered her things from the ground and started walking in the path to the house. As she approached the house she saw Charles standing outside in the courtyard. She didn't want to confront him right now but she couldn't avoid him. _

_Charles was standing in the courtyard worried about his wife. He saw her approaching the house and waited her but as soon as the light hit her, he saw her state. She had ripped clothes and bruises on her face. He reached for her in time as she lost consciousness and fainted in his arms. He looked for a moment at her face that had bruises while her lip was bleeding. He quickly picked her up in his arms and entered the house. At that moment Beryl left the kitchen to go to bed but was shocked seeing the butler caring an unconscious and bruised housekeeper with ripped clothes. "Oh my God! What happened, Charles?", the cook was worried about the housekeeper._

"_I don't know. Please send Grand to fetch the doctor as soon as possible. I will take her to her room.", he continued walking while the cook went quickly to the young man's room and sent him to fetch the doctor._

_After a while the young man arrived with Doctor Clarkson and Beryl took him to the housekeeper's bedroom. The butler and the cook waited outside in the corridor while the doctor examined the still unconscious housekeeper. After a while he left the room with a shocked expression on his face. He knew that the butler and the housekeeper of Downton Abbey were married as they had gone to him a year ago about a possibility of pregnancy but wasn't that. "Mr. Carson, I'm so sorry to tell you that. Your wife has been raped.", he said in a low voice as he couldn't believe it himself. _

_Beryl had tears in her eyes while Charles was boiling up with anger about the man who had hurt his wife. Richard explained to him that it must have been two men because she had bruises on her hands which meant that someone was holding her. As he spoke Beryl continued crying silently while Charles was growing angrier. They decided to inform the family about the event in the morning and inform the police as well. _

_After a week the police managed to catch the two men that had raped Elsie and sent them to London to be judged. They were so relieved when the two men were going to spend the rest of their lives in prison. The days were passing but Elsie didn't seem to recover at all from the event. She was even more depressed when the doctor informed her two months later that she was pregnant from one of the two men. She wanted to die from embarrassment but Charles assured her that they were going to raise that child as his own. _

_She started hating the child that was growing inside her but felt love for it when she felt it kicking her for the first time. She even started making plans about the baby with her husband. She was seven months pregnant when after making her rounds to check the maids, she fell from the stairs landing on her stomach. She started screaming in pain and Charles took her immediately to her room. After five hours Elsie gave birth to her daughter but she was born dead. After that Elsie closed up in herself again and pushed everyone aside making the younger staff as the years passed to call her 'Dragon'. Only the family, Charles and Beryl knew what had made the housekeeper like that. She managed to make up with Charles ten years later._

Charles was working in his pantry when he heard a scream coming from outside. As he left his pantry he discovered that it was coming from the sitting room and entered quickly the room. He saw her tossing in her armchair screaming and crying loudly. He placed his hands on her shoulders to wake her but she started pushing him away as if he was hurting her. Soon Beryl and Anna entered the sitting room looking shocked at the scene in from of them. Anna moved quickly towards the housekeeper and started speaking softly to her. This seemed to calm her down and Elsie opened her eyes. She started crying when she noticed Charles standing next to her and Anna put her arms around the older woman. She finally understood what was troubling the housekeeper and she felt very sorry for her. Charles left the sitting room without saying a word and left the three women in the room. Beryl and Anna took Elsie to her bedroom and stayed with her until she was asleep. Anna asked the cook about what had happened and Beryl told her the truth. After that Anna looked more caring the housekeeper and decided to do something.

_**Please, please, please review. I would like to know what you think about this. I hope I will be able to update the next chapter, after seeing episode six until next Saturday. **_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Trying to rebuilt our lives

Chapter 4: Trying to rebuilt our lives

_**A/N: This chapter was too very difficult to write because I didn't know how to put hints from episode six in it! It didn't help at all this episode! So, I decided to write it without hints from episode six but I'm sure that the next chapter will contain hints from episode seven as I saw in the trailer! This chapter will contain hints from episode five and you will understand why when you read it! Elsie arrived at Downton in 1894 and was promoted to housekeeper in 1987, this is my idea for this story! I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama isn't mine.**_

The night Anna understood something about the housekeeper's behavior since her… rape and learnt later the whole truth from Beryl she stayed at Elsie's bedroom to take care of her. She had known the housekeeper for fifteen years now and she hadn't noticed anything that would reveal what had happened to her twenty-three years ago. She knew that is she could manage to continue her life and put everything behind, she could do it too but it was going to be difficult. Anna watched Elsie sleeping peacefully all night. After waking up in the evening the two women couldn't calm her down, so they called for the doctor to come as quickly as possible.

Beryl informed Richard what happened before at her sitting room and that her past was haunting her again. He understood perfectly and gave her something to calm her down with sleeping powder so she could sleep through the whole night. Beryl offered to stay with the housekeeper but Anna wanted to do it, so she sent the cook to her room while she sat in the armchair next to the bed. As she started playing again in her mind what the older woman told her about the woman lying asleep on the bed on front of her, she discovered that Elsie had been in a worse condition because she got pregnant and gave birth to a dead daughter after a fall from the stairs. She didn't know how she would react if she had gotten pregnant from that man.

It was already six in the morning when Elsie finally woke up after sleeping for almost twelve hours. In the beginning she was confused as to what had happened but finally realization downed on her. She turned to her right as she caught sight of something and was surprised to see Anna sleeping in her armchair. "Anna?", Elsie said in a calm and soft voice as to not startle the young woman.

Anna opened her eyes at hearing Mrs. Hughes calling her and found her in a sitting position on her bed looking at her with worry on her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Hughes.", she fixed her hair a little as they were a bit of a mess after sleeping in the armchair. "Can I get you anything?", she asked politely still worried about the older woman.

"No, no. I'm alright. Did you stay here all night?", she couldn't say anything when Anna nodded her head and lowered it. "But why?", she was confused now.

"After seeing you in the sitting room trying to push away Mr. Carson while you were sleeping I understood something. Mrs. Patmore told me the whole truth after you fell asleep here but I asked her first if my suspicions were true.", she noticed how the housekeeper looked embarrassed now. "Don't worry Mrs. Hughes. I won't tell to anyone what happened or that you and Mr. Carson are married.", she offered her a reassuring smile.

Elsie looked for a few moments in her eyes and saw that she could trust her in keeping her marriage a secret. She started crying once more and Anna was at her side in an instant putting her arms around her. After a while the sobs had subsided and the older woman pulled away. "Anna, I'm so sorry that you had to learn all these.", she looked down at her hands.

"It's alright, Mrs. Hughes. I had noticed that you were behaving weird since you found me in your sitting room and I was wondering why. I had noticed that you were pushing Mr. Carson away and it was a little weird since you are friends. I didn't have any idea that what happened to me had happened to you years ago.", she explained in a soft and kind voice. "The first two years I was here I had noticed that you and Mr. Carson weren't very close. That you always talked about matters of the house. That you were avoiding him in a way and that you didn't smile or laugh very often. One day the two of you came down smiling and you started getting closer as the days were passing. I had noticed from the first time I saw you together the love you felt for each other. I know now that the night before that day you had made up after ten years.", she smiled widely to Mrs. Hughes which caused her to start laughing. Soon the two women were laughing heartily and it was something they needed very much. As they calmed down Anna looked hesitant at the housekeeper. "Mrs. Hughes I would like to see your daughter's grave if you don't mind.", she was a little worried as to how she would react at this.

Elsie was taken by surprise with that request but thought that it would be nice to have someone with her and she hadn't visited her little girl for two months at least. "Of course I don't mind, Anna. I haven't visited my little girl for two months at least and I was planning to there today. You can come with me into the village to buy some flowers for the grave and then go to the cemetery.", she took hold of Anna's hands and offered her a sad smile.

Anna stayed a little while with the housekeeper and then left to get ready for the day, giving Elsie the time to get dressed for the day as well. The two women knew that it was going to be difficult but together they would get over everything. Elsie was thinking how she will confront her husband now because she was sure that he knew her behavior was caused from the past but he didn't know why the past had come to haunt her again. After making sure that her hair was alright, she left and locked her bedroom. She didn't want any breakfast so she went immediately to her sitting room to continue what she had left yesterday before her crisis.

Charles and John had noticed the weird behavior of their wives and were wondering what was happening. Although, John had heard the housekeeper and his wife talking about something and he planned to ask the housekeeper to tell him the truth. He didn't want to say anything to the butler, so he made sure that Anna had left for Ripon and went to the sitting room. Elsie didn't have any choice and decided to tell him the truth because she knew how much Anna loved him and had suffered that last month, that finding her husband gone would finish her. Neither Elsie nor John had noticed that someone could hear them and that someone was Charles. Anger was boiling inside him as he heard his wife telling John about Anna's rape. He had finally understood the reason Elsie's past was haunting her again. He entered his pantry in time so no one could see him eavesdropping.

He watched as John walked slowly to a corner that was empty and started crying. He understood completely what the man was feeling and decided to do something to make him a little better, at least for a while. "Mr. Bates I would like to speak with you in my pantry, please.", Charles said in a low and soft voice and leaded the younger man into the room. "I can understand what you are feeling, Mr. Bates.", he continued upon seeing the confusion in the other man's face. "I heard you and Mrs. Hughes speaking.", he looked him sadly.

"I don't think you can understand, Mr. Carson.", John said. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

"I can very well, Mr. Bates. Please take a seat. I have to tell you something.", he poured them a glass of brandy and after giving the one glass he sat down. "Mrs. Hughes and I are married for twenty five years now.", he chuckled a bit at the shocked face of the younger man. "We got married a few months after she was promoted to housekeeper of Downton Abbey. We kept our marriage a secret but we were very happy. All this changed when one night she returned bruised and with ripped clothes. The doctor informed me and Mrs. Patmore that someone had…", he trailed off to calm down because every time he was talking or thinking about it he got very angry. "Two men had raped her and she had bruises on her face and hands.", he noticed how shocked the other man was. "The first two weeks were very difficult for us as she didn't let me touch her or kiss her. One day, two months after that event, she came back from an important errand in the village and informed me that one of that men had gotten her pregnant.", John was more shocked now. He always respected the two heads of the staff and didn't think that something like that would have happened to them. "I told her that we were going to raise that child together and we could get married in a church whenever she wanted. Lord Grantham had agreed with that decision but somehow we wouldn't decide it as if we were expecting something.", he took a deep breath before he continued. "She was seven months pregnant when she fell from the stairs and landed on her stomach. Five hours later she gave birth to a baby girl but it was born dead. She started pushing me away after the funeral of the baby. No one learnt about our secret marriage, except from Mrs. Patmore who knew from the beginning. We managed to make up and start from the beginning after ten longs years of suffering and heart breaking.", he looked at John who was very shocked.

"I had no idea, Mr. Carson.", he managed to say when the shock had gone. "Don't worry. I won't tell about what happened or your marriage with Mrs. Hughes.", he offered a small sad smile to the butler. "How did you manage to get over the past?", he wanted to know if he could do anything for him and Anna.

"Unfortunately, we got over it and buried inside us separated. She didn't let me touch her or kiss her when that happened and she got worse after founding she was pregnant and even worst after the baby was born dead.", he looked at John and understood what he was asking. "You have to speak with her, Mr. Bates. If you are together you will take comfort from each other and get over it together without suffering.", he offered a small reassuring smile. "Mrs. Hughes had a crisis yesterday and I gather that Anna found out about the truth from Mrs. Patmore later. Mrs. Patmore told me that they went together to the cemetery to visit the grave of Mrs. Hughes' daughter. She needs you but she doesn't have the courage and strength to speak with you.", he looked down at his hands.

They stood there in silence for a while before John left the room to be alone for a while to think everything he learnt in the last hour. It was going to be difficult for him and Anna to start all over leaving the bad memories behind them. He wanted to live a happy life with his lovely wife and he needed to comfort her. He would speak with her tonight about what happened and they will slowly start again.

Charles was locked in his pantry deep in his thoughts trying to make a plan to get closer to his wife and leave everything behind them. He would tell everyone about their marriage and leave Downton if it was necessary. All that mattered to him was to have his wife back with him and live together happily. Suddenly, a plan was made in his mind and he would put it in action soon. He was smiling again as he looked the photo from their wedding day twenty five years ago which he kept in his last drawer.

_**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what you think of this chapter! I'm not very pleased but I hope it will be better in the next chapters!**_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. All over again

Chapter 5: All over again

_**A/N: I don't understand why Fellowes has to make it so difficult for me to write this story. I really don't understand it at all. It was difficult for me to write it as I would like to watch the last episode but I will update the last chapter after I watched the last episode. In the end of the previous chapter we saw Charles to have a plan for his wife. What is this plan? Let's find out. I hope you like it.**_

He had woken up earlier than usual but he had something very important to do that he didn't want for anyone to discover him. As he finished his important work he was humming to himself with a smile on his face. He left quickly and went to his pantry as he heard her familiar footsteps coming down the stairs. He just sat down in his desk and started working before he would go for breakfast. He was very curious to see her reaction.

Elsie had woken up earlier than usual because she just couldn't sleep. She didn't want to go downstairs to start her day so she stayed in her bed covered up looking at the door as if she was waiting someone to enter her bedroom any moment. Only two weeks had passed since she had gone to the cemetery with Anna to visit her daughter's grave and place new flowers. Charles seemed to be happy as he was smiling every day but he didn't do anything to rebuild their marriage once more and that made her think that maybe he was just tired to keep trying to save their marriage. She wanted him at her side. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, to kiss her as before, to make love to her but it seemed that he was tired of trying. As she got out of her bed to get dressed to start her day she decided to do something to rebuild their marriage. They loved each other so much and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

As she made her way towards her sitting room she noticed room the slightly open door of his pantry that he was working on something very important as he seemed to be very engrossed to what he was doing. She offered a small smile to two kitchen maids that past her as they headed to the servant's hall. She stopped in her tracks as she entered her sitting room and found a bouquet of her favourite flowers on her desk, white roses. She was very surprised and walked towards her desk with trembling hands taking a few deep breaths. She spotted a small envelope inside the bouquet and took it in her arms. She took out a card to read what it was saying.

_You came in my life  
and lightened my world,  
beautiful as a rose  
I love you, mi amor!_

That little poem was written on the white card without a sign. She thought that it was Charles but she had a small doubt about that as he was so away from her the last two weeks. She started thinking who might be that had sent these flowers along with that lovely small poem. She stood there still watching at the flowers and holding the card in her hands. She was trying to find out who sent them and if it was Charles. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears at the thought that it might not be her husband who had sent them but another man. She wiped her eyes as she didn't want to break down now, she would only cry when she was safe in her bedroom. She put the card back in the envelope and on her desk, then went to find a vase to fill it with water to put the flowers in it. By the time she finished with the flowers it was time to go to the servant's hall for breakfast.

They started eating their breakfast and Elsie was searching any sign as to who had sent her the flowers. She looked at Charles for a moment hoping to find a sign that it was him that he was looking the same as every day for the past two weeks, he had a silly and annoying smile on his face that made her very upset. She started wondering if he had found another woman to fell in love with and was so happy because of that other woman. She bit her lip to hold back her sobs as she didn't want to break down in front of everyone. She excused herself once the bells started ringing and rushed to her sitting room closing the door behind her. She collapsed on the floor with her back against the door, buried her face in her hands and started crying.

**/-00-/**

One week had passed since she found the bouquet of her favourite flowers on her desk in her sitting room. There was still no sign of who sent them to her and she started doubting that it was Charles because of his damn behavior. Every day he would have that smile on his face and that made her upset as the thoughts of him having another woman came back to her. That night she had been crying in her bedroom until she started feeling dizzy and fell on the floor unconscious. She was confused when she woke up the next morning to find herself on the floor but then the events of the previous day came to her but she decided not to cry. Every night since that night she would cry herself to sleep but not wanting to find herself on the floor again she would lie down on her bed.

She didn't eat very much at the breakfast, only a piece of toast with a little butter on it and a cup of tea. That was enough for her until the time for lunch. She excused herself and rushed to her sitting room closing the door behind her. She didn't collapse on the floor but walked to her desk and sat down. Only then she noticed the small red velvet box with a small envelope addressed to her placed on her desk in front of her. She took a few moments to calm before taking the box in her hands. She gasped as she opened the box to reveal the most beautiful pearl earrings that she had seen in her life until now. After the first shock passed she reached for the envelope to read the card inside.

_My cold and lonely heart  
was filled with your love!  
You are my only pearl  
je t' adore, my love!_

She felt her eyes filling with tears as she read the small poem for the third time. She sank into her desk chair staring the poem and then the earrings. She was so confused about all these. Who was it that sent her a bouquet of her favourite flowers? Who was it that bought her these lovely pearl earrings? She couldn't find out who might be. She hoped that it was Charles but his behavior was making her doubt it. The only thing she could say was that the person who was doing all these knew her very well. Her mind was racing to find out who was it while she was staring at the earrings. The only man that she could think that he knew many languages was Charles but it wasn't him… or was it? She put the small box and envelope in the last drawer of her desk and started her work.

In her little break later she was thinking of a way to make him get rid of that smile that was so annoying and upsetting for her. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind that surely would make him upset with her and get rid of that smile. She was a little upset with him of not giving a chance to Mr. Molesley after he had asked it and she was sad with the man as he had come to ask if the butler had changed his mind. A plan formed in her mind and after she was sure that it would work out she asked the cook to join her for a cup of tea as she wanted to speak with her about something very important. The cook agreed immediately with the housekeeper's plan and the two of them were laughing together.

She smiled in triumph as Charles finally gave in and hired Mr. Molesley as the replacement of Alfred. He knew that he had already lost against his wife but was glad seeing her smile again after so many days. She knew that her plan would be work and was very happy that she had won her husband once more. Suddenly, Lady Rose appeared in the servant's hall and all the staff rose in her presence. Elsie knew that she was going to get rid of that smile once more as she already knew the reason of Lady Rose being downstairs. She enjoyed the faces Mr. Barrow and Mr. Carson had once the young woman explained to them about the surprise she had prepared for Lord Grantham's birthday party this evening. Although, she had to admit that she wasn't expecting to see a black man entering the servant's hall but she would take the challenge as she noticed how her husband paled and almost lost his balance upon seeing the black singer.

In the evening she tried hard not to laugh with what her husband was saying to the singer but she was showing her amusement. She let out a small chuckle as he looked at her with a murderous glare as if to say _'You are enjoying this so much'._ She was standing in the end of the stairs with Beryl, Daisy and Ivy listening to the music and enjoying themselves. She had made sure to learn that it was him who had sent her flowers and the earrings, so as he turned to look at her once last time before heading upstairs again she looked at him with all her love and noticed how he softened offering a very small smile that the others didn't see.

**/-00-/**

He had finished with upstairs and went downstairs to work for a while in his pantry before going to bed. He was happily surprised to find his wife waiting for him in his pantry with her dressing gown. He closed the door behind him and locked it as well. He watched her as she slowly took of her dressing gown to reveal him that she wasn't wearing anything else. He felt how his body immediately reacted to the sight of her naked heavenly body. He started taking off his clothes as she started taking everything from his desk. In a few minutes he was standing completely naked as well and walked towards her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as his hand traveled to her breasts and bottom.

Soon they were both breathing heavily with lust and desire in their eyes. Charles kissed her once more as his hand grasped her bottom and lifted her in the air, then placed her softly on his desk. He continued kissing as he entered her in a long thrust and just stood there kissing her. Soon they were both moving together and he sees that she needs more of him, so he started moving harder and faster. Their moans of pleasure were filling the whole room. After several more thrusts they found their release together crying each other's name. She was lying down on the desk while he had leaned forward on her still joined together as one.

"I love you, Elsie Carson!", he told her as they both regained their breathing and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you, Charles Carson!", she told him as they gazed were locked together and he kissed her.

They didn't say anything else, it wasn't necessary. That lovemaking was the only thing they needed to become one again, to start their marriage again. He pulled away after placing a soft kiss on her lips and put on his undershorts, his trousers and his shirt. She stood up from the desk and put on her dressing gown. In one hand he had his shoes and rest of his clothes as he unlocked and opened the door. He took her hand in his free hand and made their way to his bedroom after she closed the door behind them. They made their way hand in hand with wide smiles on their faces.

_**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what you think of this chapter! Next chapter – last chapter! **_

_**To Be Continued… **_


	7. Happy At Last

Chapter 6: Happy At Last

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I don't know why Fellowes has to make it so difficult for me to write this story. I would like to inform you that the two little poems that appear in the previous chapter are written by me. It's the last chapter and the last episode of series 4 was lacking scenes with Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. That's why this last chapter won't have many hints from the last two episodes. What life keeps in store for Elsie & Charles and Anna & Bates? Let's find out. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Any situation or character that appears in the drama, isn't mine. **

She was so relieved to hear that the man who had raped her precious daughter was dead and couldn't harm or hurt another woman. She wasn't a person to wish the death of another person but this had happened to her only two times. Once it was when that blasted first – and dead – wife of John had appeared destroying her daughter's happiness and the other time was when that blasted man had raped her while everyone else were enjoying themselves upstairs at the concert. She had noticed how relieved Anna was when she informed her about Mr. Green's death but how worried she was too.

Elsie somehow understood that the worry was for John and she remembered that he had taken the day off to go to Yorkshire. She was afraid as well that it may be him that killed Green but no one had evidence that it was actually him. Even if it was him they would close their mouths to not destroy the happiness of the couple once more. She started wondering if things were going to be alright now between the two couples. Charles and John had learnt about what had happened to Anna while John and Anna learnt what had happened to her years ago.

**/-00-/**

Only three months had passed since the day they learnt that Green was found dead and couldn't harm anyone anymore. No one had gone to the Abbey to arrest John for the murder and it was a relief for Elsie and Anna, although they hadn't got evidence that it was actually him that had in a way killed that man. It seemed that the two couples were continuing their lives happily.

Elsie was in her sitting room engrossed in some very important papers since she woke up. She started rubbing her temple as a headache threatened to grow. She put down her pen and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She decided to go for a walk in the gardens, thinking that the fresh air would clear her mind. She took her shawl that was on her armchair, put it around her shoulders and left the house from the back door. She started walking through the gardens of the estate admiring the flowers and breathing deeply their aromas. Lord and Lady Grantham had gone to London for two days, so John and Baxter had gone with them. She had decided to give Anna the morning off as she had seen how much she missed her husband.

She sat down in a bench as she started feeling a little dizzy and started taking deep breaths to calm down. She was startled to hear someone calling her in the distance and as she opened her eyes she saw that Anna was calling her and running towards her. The young woman arrived breathless in front of the housekeeper and sat next to her taking deep breaths to calm down. She noticed how worried the housekeeper was upon seeing her running towards her. She looked at the paper she was holding and handed it to the older woman. Elsie worried and confused she took the paper and read it. "Oh my God!", she was very excited as a wide smile appeared on her face. "I'm so happy for you Anna.", she hugged the young woman tightly to her as tears of happiness started falling from her eyes.

"I would like you and Mr. Carson to be…", she took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like you to be the baby's grandparents as neither John nor me have our parents with us anymore.", she looked hopefully at the woman she felt like a mother.

Elsie started crying from the happiness as she hugged her tightly once more. She pulled back from the embrace a few moments later and wiped her eyes. "We would like that very much, Anna.", the young woman was like the daughter she and Charles didn't have and she was so happy that a baby was going to bring more joy and happiness into their lives. She was also sure that no one would have any problem with the baby to call them 'granny' and 'grandpa' as she and Charles had told the family the truth about their marriage. At first they were all shocked but they agreed for the couple to continue with their lives at the house as this wouldn't affect badly the running of the house.

For the next hour the two women sat there talking and making plans about the baby. As they stood up to walk back to the house a wave of dizziness overtook Elsie but she didn't say anything. Although, Anna had noticed how pale the older woman was and that she was a little unsteady when she stood up and was worried about her. She decided to leave it and if anything happened she would speak with the butler. She was scared at the thought that… her mother could be ill and she would do anything to make sure she was alright.

Elsie had informed Charles about Anna's pregnancy with the young woman in the room as well. Charles was so happy for his precious girl and accepted immediately to be the baby's grandfather. Neither he nor Anna had noticed how pale Elsie was or that she was flushed and sweating. After the servant's dinner the older couple retired early in their room upstairs. She was so grateful to lie down on the bed as her body was aching so much. She didn't want to worry anyone but if she kept feeling unwell in the morning she would go to see the doctor.

Charles woke up as he was feeling movements beside him and was surprised to see his wife tossing on the bed while her face was flushed and her hair wet from the sweat. He placed his hand on her forehead and pulled it back quickly as if he had burned himself. She was burning up with a high fever, her coughing didn't sound very well and she was shivering while her pillow and sheet were wet from sweating because of the fever. He was worried about his wife and he needed to do something immediately. He got out of their bed quickly and left their room to go to the kitchen. He wasn't expecting anyone to be up at that hour and was surprised to find Beryl and Anna talking in the kitchen with a cup of tea each. Beryl noticed how worried the butler was. "What happened, Charles?", she was getting worried herself.

"It's Elsie. She's burning up with a high fever and her coughing doesn't sound very well.", he was rubbing a hand on his neck as he was thinking.

"Oh my God! I noticed earlier that she wasn't feeling very well but I didn't expect that.", Anna admitted to the two of them.

"Alright!", Beryl stood up quickly and looked at them with a very serious and worried face. "Charles, go in your pantry and call doctor Clarkson to come immediately. Anna, we will take a bowl with cold water and some flannels to put on Elsie's forehead.", the three of them started taking action quickly.

The two women were surprised when they entered the room. The usually so strong and stern housekeeper was now so weak and small in that state. Beryl knowing that Anna was pregnant didn't let the young woman get very close to Elsie as she didn't want her to catch whatever the housekeeper got. Anna sat there watching the cook placing the wet with cold water flannels on the other woman's forehead while the worry was growing inside of her. After a while the door opened and the doctor along with Charles entered the room. He instructed for Charles and Anna to wait outside while he kept Beryl inside to help him.

A few minutes later the doctor appeared in the corridor with a very worried face. "We have to break down the fever in the next forty-eight hours otherwise the cold will turn into a pneumonia and a very serious form of the disease.", he walked back in the room.

The morning found Anna replacing the very ill housekeeper as well attending to Lady Mary, Charles instructing his men while he was worried about his wife and Beryl leaving her work to Daisy and Ivy to take care of the housekeeper as no one wanted Anna to catch the cold at her condition. Later in the morning Lord and Lady Grantham returned to Downton along with John and Baxter. Anna informed him about her pregnancy and her worries about the housekeeper while Charles was informing Robert and Cora about Elsie's condition and the arrangements they had made. The family was worried as well for the housekeeper as they hadn't seen her so sick before. Richard was in the house in the afternoon to check on her and brought Isobel with him to take care of her.

It took Elsie almost a month to recover completely from the cold and to return back to her work. Charles kept fussing over her to take a break after the family's lunch and she was growing very upset with him. Anna and John enjoyed watching them acting like that and wished to be like them and love each other as the older couple love each other when they reach their age. They were making plans for the baby as Anna's baby bump was growing with every day that passed. Elsie having been pregnant once in the past was able to help her during the pregnancy and every night she was praying for the health of her daughter and her grandchild.

The day that the baby would arrive in the world had come and everyone was very excited. Elsie was with Anna in the bedroom of the cottage while Charles and John were waiting in the sitting room hearing Anna's cries. John was getting very worried about his wife and baby as five hours had passed and still the baby hadn't arrived in the world. The two men were talking about something when they noticed Elsie standing in the doorway with a wide smile on her face and a small bundle in her arms. She slowly approached them and Charles noticed the silent tears in her eyes. "Here is your daughter, John.", she informed him as she placed the baby gently in his waiting arms.

They saw how the baby jumped immediately into her father's heart and the wide smile that appeared on his face. Only a few moments later he looked up at Elsie with a worried face. "How is Anna?", he asked looking straight in her eyes.

"She is fine, John. A little weak from the labor but she is fine and happy with her daughter.", she informed him and placed a soft kiss on her husband's lips. "In fact she wanted to see you alone for a few moments and then we will bring your daughter inside.", she smiled as she watched his face lightening up.

John placed one of the softest kisses on his daughter's forehead and placed her gently in her grandmother's arms. He kissed Elsie on the cheek and left to see his wife. Elsie walked slowly and sat down in the sofa all the while her gaze focused on the baby. Charles sat next to her and pulled her closer to him by putting an arm around her waist. He looked down above her shoulder at his granddaughter and a wide smile appeared on his face. Elsie saw that smile and knew that the young lady that was in her arms was going to be very spoiled and very well protected from her father and grandfather.

After a while they took the baby back to her parents. Elsie placed gently the now sleeping baby in her mother's arms. They four of them just watched her sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. "Have you decided a name for her?", it was Charles that broke the silence with his deep, low and soft voice.

Anna and John looked each other with a knowing smile as John nodded lightly to his wife. Anna looked at her daughter and then at her parents. "Yes! We are very glad to introduce you to Elisabeth Charlotte Bates.", Anna was glad to see the tears of happiness appearing in their eyes.

Elsie walked towards them and sat on the bed next to Anna as John was sitting in the chair next to the bed. She took Anna's hand in her own hands and looked at her. "We are very happy for you, Anna.", she smiled widely. "Although, you didn't have to name the baby after me and Charles. You had to name her after your parents.", she told them knowing that it was properly to name the baby after her real grandparents.

John looked at his wife and then at the housekeeper. "We know that we should name her after our parents but since we both have lost them and you have been like our parents for so many years, we wanted to name our daughter after you.", he explained to them and was surprised to see the butler crying silently for the first time, at least in front of them.

That day Elsie and Charles announced to them that they were going to retire in a few months in a cottage near to their own and they would be able to take care of their granddaughter. Elsie informed Anna that she was going to be her replacement and she would spent the next few months to teach her everything about she needed to know to become a housekeeper. Charles informed John that Thomas would become the butler as he retires but he would be the supervisor of Thomas and the valet of Lord Grantham. John was glad that the butler trusted him very much and he would make sure to keep everything in place.

A few years later Elsie found herself in her own cottage, her own home playing in the garden with her three year old granddaughter Charlotte and her one year old grandson Edward. Charles had gone into the village for some errands and returned to enjoy the rest of the day with his wife and grandchildren. That Sunday as they were having lunch with their daughter, her husband and children Anna announced them that they were going to be grandparents again. The family spent the rest of the day playing with the children, talking and making plans for the baby and the future. They were finally happy after what they had gone through.

**THE END!**

**Please review! I would like to know what you think of this last chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, your support through this story! They meant a lot to me and helped me write it! THANK YOU!**


End file.
